


Worth the Wait

by Sophtly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophtly/pseuds/Sophtly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Sterek ficlet because I was having Sterek feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Warte czekania](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781510) by [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna)



He doesn’t know when he started looking to Stiles, when he sought out his eyes across the room at pack meetings, looking for something, anything. Often he finds Stiles looking back, something that still surprises him every time. Sometimes he looks exasperated. Sometimes he nods approval. Sometimes he rolls his eyes but Derek catches a little upturn of his lips, an almost-smile. It takes Derek a long time to admit why he looks to Stiles, and why sometimes his heart stutters in his chest, causing the other wolves to look askance at him. 

On some nights Stiles stays after everyone has gone. He paces as he talks and trails his fingers over the furniture. When Derek is very, very lucky, Stiles laughs. It’s abrupt and skittish and makes Derek startle from time to time, but it’s the best sound in the world. Tonight he laughs and his eyes hold Derek’s, sparkling like sunlight shining through whiskey. He’s so, so beautiful. It’s a fact Derek has been trying to ignore since the moment he saw Stiles and Scott standing on his property all those years ago. 

Stiles is 22 now, recently graduated with his bachelor’s degree, although still undecided about what direction he wants to take in life, or so Scott tells Derek. He’s taller now, broader, more steady. He’s a man, but on nights like tonight, Derek sees flashes of the teenager he used to know, unsure of the world and his place in it. He lingers by the doorway for a while, hand resting against the doorjamb, his thumb rubbing small circles against the steel. He looks at Derek so long it should be awkward for both of them, but Derek is lost in that gaze and Stiles doesn’t look away or blush or move to leave. 

In moments like this, Derek almost hopes. That is until he’s reminded of everything that Stiles knows about him. Stiles has seen him at his worst, knows Derek’s absolutely atrocious history with lovers, his propensity to anger, his inability to articulate his feelings. Stiles is too good for him and not dumb enough not to know it, Derek thinks. His eyes drop to the floor at last and Stiles huffs out a little sigh. “‘Night Der,” he says finally. 

“”Night,” Derek manages. Stiles shuffles in place for a couple more moments before he slides the heavy door into place. Derek listens for the sounds of his footsteps leading away, but they never come. Instead he hears Stiles’s heartbeat speed up, then calm back down. The door slides open again and Stiles is standing there, hair pushed up at odd angles, signs that he’s been rubbing his hands through it nervously, as he so often does. 

Derek’s expecting him to say something, this is Stiles after all, but he doesn’t. He just steps inside and walks deliberately across the room until he’s standing right up in Derek’s personal space. He lifts a hand up and cups Derek’s jaw and kisses him. It’s tentative until Derek presses back. Then Stiles’s arms curl around Derek’s neck and draw him closer, fingers curling into his hair and sending shock waves down his spine. 

When they finally break apart, Stiles is flushed and smiling, hand still caressing Derek’s neck so gently it makes his chest ache. “Totally worth the wait,” Stiles tells him.


End file.
